Katerina
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: una Rosa, eso era para el y un ser tan distante era para ella...una historia, un pasado, un futuro y una muerte...Katerina y el Conde del milenio cuyas vidas por un instante se tocaron...


**Katerina: La rosa de sus memorias**

D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino

 **Al leer el manga 219, pude ver que el conde milenario solo se había acercado a una mujer que cuido de él incluso en su forma más vulnerable y me pareció inspirador pensar en ella en una historia corta.**

 **"Era una rosa delicada, una que brillaba con la luz que solo Dios otorgaba. Una que entre mis dedos se marchitaba y aun así su luz me alumbraba"**

 **Conde del Milenio**

Finales del siglo XVIII…

Un suspiro.

Era la última visita del día, El hombre de Gabán beis abotonado de pantalones negros de fina seda que envolvían sus musculosas piernas sin una sola arruga, junto al sombrero de copa que se posaba sobre su cabeza ocultando en sombras su rostro una capa negra que había dejado con el viejo mayordomo acompañaba su conjunto de ropas.

Su coche negro esperaba en la parte exterior de la casa, donde su ayuda de cámara esperaba en la calesa donde mantenía en calma un par de rucios negros bastante fogosos lejos de su casa. Había llegado a la mansión, donde los arboles ensombrecían la elegante vivienda antes de refugiarse en el porche de piedra para levantar la aldaba de piedra antes de que el anciano mayordomo le abriera con un rostro impasible.

Con sus manos enguantadas entrelazadas en su regazo y sus piernas cruzadas de forma masculina observo el modesto lugar. El hombre no era un rico de familia noble, pero, era un hombre rico por su propio esfuerzo y el admiraba aquello para obtener una alianza.

El anciano señor estaba frente a él en una chimenea cálida para aquella época del año, parecía que la muerte estaba cercana y sus ojos hundidos llenos de una calma profunda que le intrigaba bastante.

El anciano mayordomo, parecía el único sirviente en la casa aunque alguna vez este hombre tuvo ascendencia noble gracias al tallado en su bastón pudo observar un antiguo escudo de armas de una familia desaparecida. Vivir mucho tiempo, una vez leyó de un antiguo sabio rey: era peor que aquellos que no conocían la vida antes siquiera de experimentarla.

Sus palabras aun después de más de miles de años muerto resonaban, porque en aquel entonces lo había visto con hermosas vestiduras y reinaba sobre un reino tan antiguo en conocer su origen como el mismo.

Su corona de oro junto a la túnica de lino fino que ondeaba por el viento que soplaba de poniente, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el horizonte que se alzaba en su ventana a un lado un escriba apuntando cada palabra sabia de su boca.

– ¿Sabes que tu pregunta me intriga?–le había preguntado con su voz profunda, mientras su cabello con guedejas bien hechas era acariciado por el viento. – ¿Quieres saber que le espera a una vida tan larga que incluso supera el tiempo mortal?

–Dime, tu que has sido bendecido con una sabiduría nunca antes conocida aquel al que llaman el predicador. Una respuesta es lo que os pido a usted, mi rey–había respondido el tan perspicaz al ver aquella calma, como lo veía en este anciano pero aquel hombre que ahora muerto mucho tiempo atrás en las arenas de tierra santa.

–Un hombre puede tener cien hijos y vivir muchos años; pero por mucho que viva, si no disfruta completamente de lo bueno, y si ni siquiera recibe sepultura, yo sostengo que un niño no nacido vale más que ese hombre–hizo una pausa para volverse a mirarlo con sus ojos negros tan profundos.

Tenía un parecido a aquel hombre que conoció durante las guerras de la antigüedad al que una vez llamaron rey de Salem.

–Pues aunque ese niño se pierda en la nada, en la oscuridad, donde su nombre quedará ignorado, y aunque no llegue a ver el sol ni a saber nada, al menos habrá tenido más descanso que aquel hombre, el cual podría haber vivido dos mil años y , sin embargo, no disfrutar de sus bienes. Y al fin de cuentas, ¡todos van al mismo lugar! (1)

Se había acercado a él y había puesto una mano sobre su hombro como si deseara reconfortarlo. Pero, eso nunca llegaba aquella paz que muchos tenían que desconocían todo lo que sus ojos habían visto una y otra vez repetirse.

Era una carga bastante pesada.

La tos de aquel hombre le hizo volver a la realidad, tomando la taza de té que había en la bandeja bebió un sorbo de aquel maltrecho brebaje. Conocía la situación de aquel hombre rico cuyo contador le robaba y sin darse cuenta este anciano perdería todo pronto algo que le parecía en modo alguno sin interés, pero, las propiedades que tenía era un regalo que no podía perderse en manos de algunos tontos ladrones.

–Desea esperar un poco, mi lord–comento el hombre cuyos ojos parecían mantener sus fuerzas aun activas, apoyándose en el bastón negro. –Es que mi hija está por llegar, solo espere un poco después de todo ¿qué es esperar la única alegría de un anciano? ¡Katerina! ¡Apresúrate!

Los pasos apresurados desde el pasillo lo alertaron de pensar que era una niña de la que hablaban, suspiro, porque el anciano mayordomo que estaba en el umbral pareció sonreír al ver a la persona que se acercaba con su estrepitosa correndilla. El anciano parecía rejuvenecer por un instante al escuchar los pasos poco a poco y el brillo de alegría que se comenzaba a vislumbrar en sus ojos oscuros.

Sería muy fácil obtener un Akuma con un pequeño accidente.

¡Este no era el momento para eso! Pensó y aspirando hondo sin que notaran su cambio de parecer se mantuvo impasible. Debía controlar de vez en cuando la aversión que sentía por los humanos y su extraña fascinación por crear Akumas de vez en cuando lo volvían loco.

– ¡Padre!–exclamo una voz alegre, y dulce. Levantando la mirada se encontró en el umbral con la figura de una hermosa joven cuya cofia ocultaba su cabello pero sus ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de su anciano padre lo miraron atentamente. Tal vez, ella había podría ver el brillo dorado de sus ojos así que sostuvo entre sus dedos enguantados el borde de su sombrero de copa.

El vestido de volantes con leves bordados, su piel pálida junto al color claro de la tela.

–Discúlpame, creía que estabas solo y…–murmuro ella mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un leve rubor, junto a la torpe reverencia que hacía solo pudo causarle gracia aquella encantadora criatura. ¿Cómo se vería aquella hermosa joven con la desesperación brillando en sus ojos?

Observo como se acercaba a su padre y le daba un suave beso en su mejilla, pero, algo en sus ojos parecían aceptar el destino cercano de su padre y la sonrisa del anciano solo parecía confirmarlo. El brillo de alegría en sus ojos, que parecían tan viejos como los de su padre su vestido de campana sencillo solo le hacía encantadora.

–Mis disculpas por todo, mi lord–comento el anciano y observo como la delicada mano sin guantes sobre el hombro de su padre que la apretó con afecto–Mi hija y yo no estamos acostumbrados a las visitas, ni a los grandes acontecimientos de las grandes ciudades.

El asintió, aunque el siempre parecía estar en aquellas fiestas los celos y la envidia de los humanos parecía darle gracia. Pero, deseaba vivir tranquilamente después de todo se le conocía en grandes círculos enigmáticos. Podía prescindir de este hombre, cuya riqueza se deslizaban entre sus envejecidas manos y tenía la suficiente como para suplir lo que deseara.

–Eso es verdad, Señor–comento el sabiendo que a los humanos les encantaba los elogios, y observo con detalle el tallado en el bastón un escudo demasiado extraño–Pero, hay algunas de sus tierras que me interesan por ello deseo proponer algún trato con usted.

Una sonrisa avisto en el rostro del anciano.

–Deberíamos ir al grano, mi lord–comento entrecerrando sus ojos, era astuto. Estaba de misiones por el mundo entero ahora en esta parte del mundo para completar más el círculo de influencia de sus riquezas además de las tierras orientales– ¿En verdad que es lo que desea? Y, ¿Qué podemos pedir a cambio? O, tal vez solo podemos pedir su protección ¿No?

Una sonrisa llena de conocimiento se avisto en su rostro, se podía valorar el valor de aquella vida gastada. Podría matarlos a ambos sin remordimientos y se encogió de hombros en su traje.

–Es obvio que su poder es grande, mi lord–comento el anciano, e inclinando brevemente su rostro con una tez calmada soltando un suspiro y mirándolo con el brillo de sus ojos negros– ¿Por qué lucharía con usted?

Sorprendido, observo la serenidad de ambos. Vio como el anciano se volvía a ver el rostro de la joven que aún no se movía de su lugar, Molesto se levantó de su asiento con una gélides que nadie conocía porque antes terminaban muertos.

–Si está dudando de mi palabra, prefiero irme antes–comento el, mientras salía de la estancia y en el umbral se volvía para verles al irse–Buenas tardes Mi lord, mi lady.

Subió al coche, y cerrando molesto dejo que bullera la ira que comenzaba a crecer. ¿Por qué no matarlos en ese instante de desafío? Apretando los labios, dejo que su mente vagara buscando la consciencia de sus hermanos que pronto volverían a este mundo en su nueva vida.

Desato la cinta que ataba su oscuro cabello y se recostó en el cómodo asiento amoblado. Cerró los ojos, para ver en las paredes de su mente en una luz la figura de aquella hermosa joven de serena tez, que parecía ver más allá de su alma.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katerina pareció desconcertada y dejándose caer frente a las rodillas de su padre apretó sus delicadas manos sobre la de él. Sabía que pronto fallecería, ella sonrío conociendo que vivir en el campo era la única forma de vida que conocía y su futuro se veía incierto sin un marido.

–Padre, no debiste presionarle–comento ella, sabiendo que aquel suspiro de desaliento de su padre por sus palabras daba indicio del cansancio en su voz–Sé que ese hombre, puede que esté bien posicionado en sociedad. Padre, veo que él es un hombre que solo desea descansar de la carga que es su vida.

–Querida–comento la voz rasposa de su padre y luego ver como su mano cansada aunque sus profundos ojos la miraron con poca luz sabía que aquel hombre había dejado el té, porque el líquido estaba en las mojadas plantas al lado de la butaca donde se sentó–Un hombre desconoce de vez en cuando, lo que le conviene en su futuro. Por eso nuestra familia lo esperaba durante años, desde que habíamos escuchado de el…

Ella fijo sus ojos en sus manos, pensativa en las palabras de su padre.

–Antes de morir, solo deseo que estés bien casada y que no te falte nada–continúo su padre mientras parecía estar cada día más cansado–he dejado a tu nombre esta casa, sé que estamos en ruina querida aunque tu dote este a salvo de cualquiera. Mi testamento estará en tus manos, y deseo que lo resguardes bien de cualquiera excepto de ese hombre…sé que regresara, y, más vale que estés preparada.

–Es distinto de cómo lo imagine–murmuro ella, suspiro ayudando a levantar a su padre del sillón para llevarlo hasta su dormitorio. Sentado en la cama, entro el ayuda de cámara y mayordomo de la casa para ayudar en lo necesario para comodidad de su padre; pudo ver cuando regreso a la habitación que estaba con su bata de dormir y recostado en la cama de plumas–Pero, no te preocupes hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

El asintió para sumirse en el sueño, y acariciando el encanecido cabello de su padre sonrío pensando en el carácter de aquel hombre de gran dignidad y de porte militar. Sonrío, esperaba verlo nuevamente porque en verdad era un hombre que nadie podría describir como normal, pero, de ojos tan enigmáticos con un brillo dorado que jamás había visto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel día, que visito al anciano y su hija. Las colinas doradas donde se alzaba un ardiente atardecer, el sonido del viento parecía envolverlo y apoyando su mano sobre el árbol sin hojas el cielo comenzaba en un ocaso creciente.

La pradera parecía dorada, tan hermosa con la luz del sol, las hojas que ondeaban arrastradas en el viento parecían llevar sus problemas y soltando la cinta de su cabello lo dejo ondear acariciándole el viento aunque su sombrero estaba en su lugar, al sentir que se iba lo sostuvo por un instante para apartarlo de su cabeza y apreciar el frio viento.

Su gabán de color beis era movido por el viento en un suave deslizar de izquierda a derecha, dejo que el sombrero cayera de entre sus dedos enguantados sintiendo como su corazón parecía dolido de lo que había visto en toda su larga vida. Sintió como su piel gris se extendía por su cuerpo y el dolor pareció incontrolable dejando que solo se expresara en lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas.

Sus estigmas cubiertos por su oscuro cabello, solo daban clara incidencia de su origen. Durante 7000 años solo había visto un ciclo continuo de guerras y muertes en la vida que llevaba, viendo como sus hermanos podían ir y venir mientras él solo los esperaba con la pesada carga que tenía en sus hombros.

El cubo, un arma que despreciaba y además la estupidez humana solo provocaban su propia destrucción.

Escucho el fru fru de un vestido, fijo sus dorados ojos en la figura que tomaba el sombrero que había dejado deslizar en las doradas praderas hasta que el viento lo arrastrara. Observo el vestido de color claro, y la mujer que se inclinaba con su cofia de hermoso diseño floral; observo el rostro que comenzaba a levantarse para mirar el rostro pálido y el lazo bajo su cuello le daba un aire de inocencia.

Pensaba que aquella mujer sentiría terror al ver su piel gris, su cabello largo ocultaba levemente sus lágrimas que caían mientras el viento lo acariciaba. Su mirada de perplejidad, por un instante le hizo mantener la respiración para esperar el terror y el asco mientras las doradas hojas volaban alrededor de ellos.

Entonces sonrío sinceramente, sus mejillas se habían sonrojados mientras tenía en su pecho el sombrero de copa. El sostuvo su bastón oscuro, mientras ella le miraba con un hermoso brillo de inocencia con su sombrero en sus manos…no, le temía aquella humana.

–Es su sombrero, mi lord–comento ella extendiéndoselo, pudo ver sus delicadas manos. Se rozaron brevemente y parecía que ella sería más que solo una humana más para él, era algo tan distante de lo que pensó que sería su vida–Debo disculparme por mi padre, el solo desea lo mejor para mí y no debe molestarse con él.

Ella sonrío y tomando su sombrero se lo ajusto sobre la cabeza, observo los oscilantes ojos de la joven inocente. Podría tener una pasión tan arrebatadora como la suya con destruir a la orden y al estúpido Cubo.

Era una extraña sensación, una que no sentía con un ser humano cerca; Felicidad.

Los próximos años eran más de lo que podía imaginar, porque no se le había pasado por la cabeza que esto sucediera en todos sus largos años y su trabajo la felicidad estaba lejos de sí mismo. El sabía que sus hermanos regresarían pronto, aunque no por este final de siglo y comienzo de otra era donde nuevamente la orden estorbaría sus planes.

Pero, aquello era pasajero, era efímero ante su larga vida al conocer el final de aquella luz de su vida. sonrío, al ver la mujer que un día soleado se había introducido en su corazón acaricio su negro cabello suelto sin la horrible cofia del anterior siglo.

Sus pestañas negras cerraban sus alegres ojos, su padre había muerto un año antes y ella había sido suya antes de aquello. Ahora entre sus brazos disfrutaba de verla dormir sobre su piel cenicienta y el contraste pálido de ella con el suyo le encantaba al sentir el calor del sol sobre ellos.

Sonrío, mientras llevaba una de sus manos sobre su cálida piel y besándola pudo ver como el primer aliento de ella entraba en él. Disfrutaba cada día con ella, aunque la sensación de aquella tarde cuando le conoció una de una extraña separación, como si apartaras el hilo de una tela demasiado fina deshaciéndose poco a poco…

 _Una tarde en la que ambos jamás olvidarían, pudo ver a su mujer sollozar en el mismo árbol donde se conocieron. Estaba nevando, el chal sobre su piel no mantenía su calor y acercándose poso su mano sobre su hombro para volverla hacia él._

– _¿Qué sucede, Cariño?–pregunto el desconcertado, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos su cabello con olor a rosas de verano era atrayente y sintió que le dolía el corazón al verla así– ¿Dime?_

 _Ella volvió a sollozar, apretando sus pequeñas manos enguantadas en su gabán parecía desolada._

– _Yo…he…–sollozo nuevamente y apretó con fuerza acusándose con extraño dolor mezclada con una confusión–Algo tan horrible, no se… ¿Sera que estoy mal?_

– _¿De qué trata?–pregunto el suavemente, mientras la mecía en sus brazos. Ella negó con fuerza, y aun confuso no entendía su razonamiento. Bueno, nunca entendería a aquella frágil rosa entre sus dedos–Hazme entender, querida._

– _Yo…tengo la sensación de conocerte, de esperarte–comento ella aspirando nuevamente sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas su cabello negro ondeando y el corcel en su pecho solo lo distraía brevemente–Eres tan distinto de como imagine…yo…_

– _No deberías estar así, acaso ¿no sabes quién soy o qué hago?–pregunto el, mientras levantaba su mirada para encontrase con la suya. –no temas, dímelo._

– _Yo sé lo que haces, sé que el cubo no es bueno…yo comparto tus sentimientos hacia la humanidad, y, me siento extraña…yo–su murmullo le había tomado por sorpresa, una humana que compartía sus sentimientos era un regalo del cielo–No entiendo porque yo…odio…_

– _Es normal, querida–respondió el limpiando sus mejillas y vio como arqueaba una ceja aun con sus mejillas sonrosadas, se apartó de él sorprendiéndolo otra vez por su reacción al ver sus firmeza en la postura que había adoptado al colocar sus manos sobre sus caderas. – ¿Qué?_

 _Su extraña postura con aquel vestido oscuro de campana y su rostro ceñudo._

– _¿Acaso no ves que eso no es normal?–comento ella refunfuñada, mientras extendía sus brazos para colocar una distancia entre ambos. Algo que le causo gracia un placer basado en el dolor y la estupidez de los humanos, no, era tan parecido al momento en que volvía a ver a sus hermanos, tan distinto del enemigo de la humanidad–Soy humana, ¿debería pensar de esa forma? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué me haces?_

 _Se llevó las manos al rostro, y sonriente el dio un paso para ver que trataba de entender a un confuso. La apretó en sus brazos tomándola por sorpresa y escuchando el pequeño gritito de ella la beso apagando su grito de sorpresa._

 _Era egoísta, sabía que ella no duraría mucho tiempo en la tierra si estaba a su lado. No deseaba que sufriera, pero, tampoco la dejaría ser feliz con otro humano._

 _El calor de su cuerpo, siempre le hacía perder la cordura aunque mantenía el control. Deseaba aprovechar el breve destello de felicidad que tenía, se separó con una sonrisa para ver la respiración agitadas de sus pechos y su aturdida mirada llena por la pasión sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón._

– _Querida, me haces tan feliz ¿Lo sabes?–comento el haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, ella parpadeo aun aturdida–Es normal que compartas mis gustos, al igual que yo comparta algunos de los tuyos._

 _Sus ojos adquirieron un hermoso brillo de alegría, y pudo ver que ella era perfecta para el hasta el último momento de su vida._

Aunque lo que no sabía era el precio por tenerla, el conocía el momento en que pronto sus hermanos regresarían. Suspiro, dejando el cuerpo de su hermosa mujer sobre las sabanas de seda y vistiéndose salió de la casa para volver al lugar donde parecía sentirse mejor el viejo árbol cuando el amanecer comenzaba a alzarse.

Sintió nostalgia, desolación y tristeza en su corazón mientras sostenía el bastón entre sus dedos. El viento frio y el ardiente sol que dejaba en aquella piel, junto a las praderas doradas que la luz comenzaba a iluminarse.

Para sentir que el sueño lo engullía y su último pensamiento estaba en la hermosa mujer que dormía con una sonrisa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ella se había sobresaltado y apretando las sabanas sobre su pecho miro de un lado a otro, observo la joven sirvienta que limpiaba la habitación dejando una bandeja del desayuno sobre su mesa de noche.

– ¿Dónde está?–pregunto ella, aunque sabía dónde iría siempre durante el amanecer y antes del anochecer cuando comenzaba su guerra sagrada. Ella suspiro y con una sonrisa, se levantó–Prepara el baño y mi vestido.

La joven asintió mientras salía del cuarto y entraba en el pequeño habitáculo donde el aroma de rosas envolvía el lugar. Dejo la sabana a un lado y entrando en el lugar sintiéndose descarada al pensar en su amado esposo tan elegante caballero de adinerado porte con la pasión bajo su apariencia impasible.

Entrando en el agua caliente se sintió relajada, en todo su cuerpo y sonriendo pensó en la amada sonrisa de él. Sus dorados ojos y su cuerpo bien formado e inclusive sus sentimientos tan intensos aunque fuese un noble de antigua y noble familia.

Era un hombre refinado, de invariable compostura, refinado y apasionado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ella salió del baño y con la ayuda de la doncella se secó vistiéndola con un corcel con su vestido de mangas largas de colores poco claros, pero, vivos.

Su cabello suelto y una leve trenza atada dejando que su rostro se enmarcara en su pálida piel, las mariposas ondearían en aquel día que comenzaría en breve deseaba encontrarlo en el mágico lugar disfrutando del alba.

Sonrió, para caminar entre las doradas praderas disfrutando del calor que comenzaba a crecer sobre el cielo. Ella llego hasta el árbol viejo sin hojas, las mariposas ondeando alrededor palideció para encontrarse con el sombrero en el suelo se detuvo para encontrarse con la ropa de su amado desaparecida.

El viento soplo haciendo ondear su cabello, sintió un dolor sobre el pecho. Sus ojos se empañaron mientras su cabello se movía y sintió una tristeza al no verle para encontrarse con un extraño designio que estaba sobre la cabeza de su amado.

Vio aquellas manitos, unas que se movían tratando de alcanzar el viento y las ondulantes mariposas. Las ropas sobre las que usualmente su amado solía usar y que lo hacía ver tan refinado y elegante se hallaban dos hermosos niños de tez pálida…

Ella se encargaría de ellos, no los dejaría porque conocía que era su amado conde, El poderoso Conde del milenio que terminaría con el destructivo Cubo de inocencia y que traería desgracias a muchas vidas más.

No lo dejaría morir, lo prepararía para encontrarse con el resto del clan que formaría una unidad inquebrantable. Ella sabía que su destino ya estaba trazado, después de todo aquel al que amaba estaba ahora entre sus brazos y la necesitaba más que nunca.

Por entonces le recordaría sus poemas, sus melodías, sus modales, todo lo que él había entregado en su memoria. sonrió al ver al par de niños que no podía haber tenido en sus entrañas, pero, ahora solo se encargaría de ellos con el mismo amor que le había dado todo su conocimiento estaría en ellos.

–Mana, Nea, así los llamare hasta que ustedes–murmuro ella sonriendo y besándolos en sus pequeñas cabecitas envolviéndolos en la camisa de rayas que había usado el para darles calor–Sean nuevamente el único Conde.

 **Leído del Conde y la Rosa (primavera de 1745): recitando un cuento a los niños D. Campbell en su pequeña cuna una noche después de cantar su nana.**

 **Eclesiastés 6: 3-6**

 ***Campbell (Escocés) En lengua celta significa "deforme".**

* * *

 **When reading the I surrender 219, I could see than the millenarian count, only you had gotten close to a woman that I take care of of him even in his most vulnerable form and that seemed me inspiring thinking in her in a short history.**

 **" she was a delicate rose, one that it shone with the light that only God was granting .** **One that enter my fingerbreadths faded away and even so you lit up his light "**

 **Count of the Millennium**

Endings of the century XVIII

A sigh.

The visitor of the day was last, The Man of beige Overcoat buttoned of black fine- silk pants that his muscular legs without a very wrinkle next to the top hat that a black cape that you had left with the old steward laid down itself on his head concealing in shades his face, were involving accompanied his set of clothes.

You waited for his black car in house's outward side, where his valet waited in the caleche where you kept off a couple of grey enough fiery blacks dead calm of his house. You had gotten to the mansion, where trees obscured the elegant house before taking refuge in the stone porch to raise the stone doorknocker before the ancient steward open it with an impassible face.

He observe the modest place with his gloved hands intertwined in his lap and his legs gone across mannishly. The man was not one rich of noble family, but, he was a rich man for his own effort and the you admired that to obtain an alliance.

The old man mister you were in in front of him a high-temperature chimney for that epoch of the year, it looked like death was at close range and his sunken full eyes of a dead calm that intrigued enough.

The ancient steward, the only servant seemed within doors although occasionally this man had noble ascendancy thanks to the close-fitting in his walking cane you could observe a missing family's ancient shield of weapons. Living for a long time, once the king read of an ancient learned person: It was worse than those that were not knowing the life before at least to experience it.

His words even after extra they resounded of slothful thousands of years, because at that time you had seen it with beautiful clothings and you reigned on a so ancient kingdom in knowing his origin like the same.

His gold crown next to the fine- linen tunic that was undulating for the wind that was blowing of west, while they fixed their eyes in the horizon that a scribe writing down each wise word of his mouth raised himself in his window on one side.

– do you know that your question intrigues me?–You had asked him with his deep voice, while his hair with long well built hairs was caressed by the wind. – Do you want to know that you wait for a so long life that even surpasses the deadly time?

– answer me, you have been you who blessed with a wisdom once never before that one that they call the praying mantis to was known. An answer is what I ask you for to you, my king – the so perspicacious had answered to see that calm, as you saw it in this old man but that man than now dead person long time get back in the holy- land sands.

– a man can have one hundred children and living to a ripe old age; But no matter how much you live, else you enjoy completely the good thing, and if not even you receive grave, I maintain that a little not been born boy is of value more than that man – you did a pause to turn around to look at it with his black eyes so deep.

You had one similar to that man that you knew during the wars of the antique that once they called Salem's king to.

– because although that little boy get lost in the nothingness, in the dark, where his name will get been ignorant of, and although you not get to see the sun neither namely you swim, to the less you will have had more rest than that man, which may have lived two thousand years and, however, no enjoying his goods. And after all, they all go to the same place! ( 1 )

You had gotten close to him and you had put a hand on his shoulder as if you wish to comfort him. But, that never was arriving that peace that many were having that they were ignorant of everything that his eyes had seen time after time to repeat.

Plenty of weighing was a burden.

That man's cough sent reality back, taking the teacup that was in the tray you drank a sip of that wretched brew. That rich man's situation whose bookkeeper stole from him and this old man would unknowingly lose ready whole knew something that seemed him at all uninterested, but, a gift that could not miss out on in hands some thieving fools was the properties that you were having .

– you wish to wait a little, my lord – make a comment the man whose eyes seemed to maintain their even active forces, leaning on your black walking cane. –The fact is that my daughter is about to arrive, only expect a little after all what is an old man's only joy to wait? Katerina! Hurry up !

The steps sped up from the corridor informed you of thinking that she was a girl they were talking of, that I sigh of, because the ancient steward that was in the doorstep seemed to smile at seeing the person that was approaching with his deafening escapade. The old man seemed to rejuvenate for an instant when listening to the steps little by little and the brilliance of joy that began to foresee itself in his dark eyes.

It would be too easy to obtain an Akuma with a small accident.

This was not the moment for that matter! You thought and pronouncing with an aspiration profundity unless they see his change of heart you kept impassible. You should have controlled once in a while the aversion that you were feeling for the humans and his strange fascination to create Akumas once in a while they drove him crazy.

– Father! –I cry out a happy voice, and piece of candy. Raising my eyes you found yourself in the doorstep with a beautiful youth's figure whose coif concealed its hair but his dark, so similar eyes to give them his ancient father they looked at it attentively. Perhaps, she was you would be able to see the brilliance browned of his eyes as soon as you supported between his gloved fingers his top hat's border.

The dress of fliers with light embroiderings, his pale skin next to the obvious color of the cloth.

– i´m sorry, you believed that you were alone and – I gossip she while they colored their cheeks of a light blush, next to the clumsy reverence that you were doing only he could be amused by that charming creature. How would that beautiful youth with despair see oneself shining in his eyes?

He observe as you got close to his father and a soft kiss hit him on its cheek, but, they seemed something in his eyes to accept his father's close destination and the old very man's smile seemed to confirm it. The brilliance of joy in his eyes, the fact that they seemed so old like give them his father the enchantress made his dress of simple very bell for him.

my apologies for everything, my lord –make a comment the old man and I observe like the delicate hand without gloves on his father's shoulder than pressed it with affection– My daughter and I are not used to the visitors, neither to the big events of the big cities.

The you assented, although the you always seemed to be in those parties jealousy and the humans' envy seemed to yield him wit. But, you wished to live quietly and sensibly after all he was known in big enigmatic circles. You could do without this man, they slid whose riches between his aged hands and the enough as if to supply what you desire had .

–That is truth, Sir– make a comment the knowing that you liked very much the compliments to the humans, and I observe the close– But, there is some of his lands that I am interested in for it desire proposing some deal with you.

A smile I catch sight of in the old man's face.

– we should go to the point, my lord – I make a comment half-closing his eyes, you were cunning . Were you in missions for the entire world now in this part of the world to complete plus the circle of influence of his riches in addition to the Oriental lands – In Truth that he is what you desire ? And, What can we ask for in return? Or, perhaps only can we ask for his protection Not?

A smile fulfills of knowledge himself I catch sight of in his face, the value of that spent life could be appraised. Would be able to kill them to both no hard feelings and you shrugged your shoulders in his suit.

–it obvious with the brilliance of his black eyes his power is big, my lord–make a comment the old man, and tilting his face with an unruffled complexion letting off a sigh briefly and looking at it–Why would you fight with you?

Surprised, I observe the serenity of both.

You saw like the old man the face of the youth that not yet was moving of his place went back to see itself, angry you got up of his seat with a coldness that nobody was knowing because before they ended up dead.

–you are doubting my word, I prefer to go away before– I comment the, in the meantime you got out of the sojourn and it became to see to them when Si went away at the doorstep– Good Afternoon My lord, my lady.

You got on the car, and balancing out annoying aftertaste than boil the anger that was beginning to grow. Why not to kill them in that instant of challenge? Pressing lips, I quit that his mind wander about looking for the consciousness of his brothers that soon would go back to this world in his new life.

I untie the tape that his dark hair was tying and leant on the comfortable furnished seat. You slept, in order to see in his mind's walls in a light the figure of that beautiful youth of serene complexion, that was seeming to see beyond his soul.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katerina seemed disconcerted and throwing oneself to the floor in front of his father's knees you pressed his delicate hands be more than enough give it he. You knew that soon you would perish, she I smile knowing that to live in the field was the one and only forms of life that you knew and his future was seen uncertain without a husband.

–you should not have pressed him–she make a comment , knowing that his father's that sigh of discouragement for his words showed signs of the fatigue in its neat voice– Father, I Know than that man, maybe you be all right positioned in societsh. I see that he is a man that only wishes to rest of the load that his life is .

–Mistress–comment his father's rough voice and next seeing like his tired hand although his deep eyes looked at her with not much light you knew that that man had left the tea, because the liquid was in the wet plants to the arm chair's side where you took a seat – A man is ignorant of once in a while, that agrees on its future with him. For that reason our family expected it during years, since we had listened of him.

She fixed his eyes in his hands, pensive in his father's words.

–Antes de morir, solo deseo que estés bien casada y que no te falte nada–continúo su padre mientras parecía estar cada día más cansado–he dejado a tu nombre esta casa, sé que estamos en ruina querida aunque tu dote este a salvo de cualquiera. Mi testamento estará en tus manos, y deseo que lo resguardes bien de cualquiera excepto de ese hombre…sé que regresara, y, más vale que estés preparada.

– you are different of how imagine it – I gossip she, sigh helping to stir to rebellion his father of the armchair to take to his bedroom. Seated in bed, enter the valet and steward of the house to help in whatever is needed for comfort of his father; You could see when I return to the room that was with his dressing gown to sleep and reclining in the bed of feathers – But, do not get worried I will do my bigger effort.

The you assented to drown himself in the dream, and caressing his father's grey-haired hair I smile thinking about the character of that man of great dignity and of military transport. I smile, you hoped to see it again because in truth he was a man that nobody would be able to describe like normal, but, of so enigmatic eyes with a brilliance browned that never you had seen .

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had passed a couple of weeks from that day, that I visit the old man and his daughter. The golden hills where an ardent evening rose, the sound of the wind seemed to involve him and resting his hand on the leafless tree the sky began in an increasing sunset.

The prairie seemed golden, so beautiful with the sunlight, the sheets that were undulating dragged along in the wind they seemed to carry his problems and releasing his hair's tape I allow to ripple it caressing Its wind although his hat was in its place, when sensing that you went away you supported it for an instant to take away from his head and to appreciate the cold wind.

His beige- color overcoat was moved by the wind in one soft sliding from left to right, aftertaste the fact that the hat fall from among his gloved fingers feeling like his heart seemed hurt of what you had seen in all its longevity. You felt like his gray skin it spread over his body and the pain seemed uncontrollable quitting that only the fact that they fell in his cheeks express itself in tears.

His stigmata covered by his dark hair, only they gave obvious incidence of his origin. You had seen a continuous cycle of wars and deaths in my whole life during 7000 very years that you took, seeing like his brothers they could go and coming in the meantime he soled you expected them with the heavy load that you were having in his shoulders.

The cube, a weapon that you were despising and besides the human very stupidity they provoked his own destruction.

I listen to the fru fru of a dress, I fix his golden eyes on the figure that was taking the hat that had allowed to slide at the golden grasslands until the wind drag it along. I observe the obvious- color dress, and the woman that was taking a bow with his coif of beautiful floral design; I observe the face that was beginning to get up to look at the pale face and the low loop his neck yielded him an air of innocence.

You thought that that woman would feel terror when seeing her gray skin, his long hair concealed his tears that were decreasing in the meantime lightly the wind caressed it. His look of perplexity, for an instant made somebody maintain the respiration to expect the terror and nausea in the meantime the golden sheets flew around them.

Then I smile sincerely, his cheeks had blushing while you had in his chest the top hat. The you supported his dark walking cane, while she looked in with a beautiful brilliance of innocence with her hat her hands not, that human feared him.

– he is his hat, my lord – I make a comment she extending it to him, you could see his delicate hands. They rubbed briefly and he looked like she would be more than only a human more for him, he was something so distant of what you thought that his life would be – I Must Apologize For my father, the solo wishes the best for me and it must not bother itself with him.

She I smile and taking his hat I adjust it to him overhead, I observe the young innocent's oscillating eyes. You would be able to have a so captivating passion like theirs with destroying to order and to the stupid Cube.

She was a strange sensation, one that you were not feeling with a human being near; Happiness.

The next years were more than what you could imagine, because he had not crossed his mind to him that this happen in all his many years and his work the happiness was far from oneself. The you knew that his brothers would return soon, although no for this ending of century and beginning of another era where the order would again obstruct its plans.

But, that was passing, the elk was liable to disappear his longevity to know the ending of that light of his life I smile, when seeing the woman that a sunny day had introduced itself in his heart I caress his black hair resolved without the previous century's horrible coif.

His black eyelashes closed their happy eyes, his father had died a year before and she had been her before that. Now enter your day laborers you were delighted to see her to sleep on his pale skin and he liked very much the pale contrast of her with his when feeling the heat of the sun on them.

I smile, while you took an one belonging to his hands on his high-temperature skin and kissing her you could see like the first strength of her you were included in him. Every day with her had a good time, although the sensation of that afternoon when one of a strange separation, as if you take the thread away from a too fine cloth coming apart little by little knew him.

An afternoon never they would forget both in, that you could see in to his woman to sob in the same tree where they knew themselves . It was snowing, the shawl on his skin did not maintain its heat and approaching I rest his hand on his shoulder to turn her to him.

– what happens, ladylove?–I ask the disconcerted, in the meantime was wrapping it up his hair with smell to roses of summer was attractive in his arms and did you sense that the heart felt pain in it when seeing her that way – Tell me?

She went back to sob, pressing his little gloved hands in his overcoat she seemed desolate.

– I…I have– I sob again and you pressed strongly Assuming the faultwith strange pain mixed with a confusion –Something so horrible, no himself will it Be that I am sick ?

–What's this about?–I ask around the softly, in the meantime you rocked her in his arms. She denied strongly, and even confused you did not understand his reasoning. Good, you never would understand that fragile rose between his fingers – help me to understand, mistress.

– I have the sensation to know you, to wait for you– She make a comment inhaling his cheeks again they were rosy his black hair undulating and the steed in his very chest distracted him briefly– you are so different of as I imagine…I…

– you should not be that way, maybe you do not know who I am or what do I do?–I ask the, in the meantime you suspended his look stops find with theirs. –Never fear, tell it to me.

– I know what you do, I know that the cube is not good I share your sentiments toward humanity, and, I feel strange…I...– his murmur had taken him by surprise, a human that was sharing his sentiments was a gift from above– I do not understand because I…hate…to…the…humans…

– that is normal, mistress – you responded the cleaning his cheeks and you saw as you arched an eyebrow even with his rosy cheeks, you drew away from him surprising it again for his reaction to see his firmness in the view that you had embraced when placing his hands on his hips. – What?

His strange view with that dark dress of bell and his frowning face.

– maybe do you fail to see that is not normal ?–She make a comment grumbled, while you extended his arms to place a distance between both. Something that I cause wit to him a pleasure based in the pain and the humans' stupidity, no, era so similar to the moment you were going back to see his brothers in, so different of the enemy of the humanity – I Am human, should you think of that form? What is what happens to me? What do you do me?

You took the hands to the face, and smiling the you gave a step to see that you tried to understand to one confused. You pressed it in his arms drinking it by surprise and listening to the small little shout of her, the kiss putting out his shout of surprise.

You were selfish, you knew that she would not last long time at the land if you were to his side. You did not desire that I suffer, but, neither you would allow to be her happy with another human.

The heat of his body, always good sense although you kept control made somebody lose it. You wished to make good use of the brief twinkle of happiness that you were having, you separated with a smile to see the respiration agitated of his chests and his rattled fraught look by passion feeling the loud throbs of his heart.

– my love, you do me so happy do You Know It?–I make a comment the doing it turning on herself, she I blink even rattled – You Are Normal that you share my pleasures, to the equal that I share some of yours.

His eyes acquired a beautiful brilliance of joy, and it could see that she was perfect stops the every last one moment of his life.

Although what you were not knowing was the price to have it, the you knew the moment soon his brothers would return in. I sigh, leaving his beautiful woman's body on the silk bedspreads and getting dressed the place where he seemed to feel better came out of the house to go back to the old tree when dawn began to rise he began to rise.

You felt nostalgic, desolation and sadness in his heart while you supported the walking cane between his fingers. I fry the wind and the ardent sun that you were leaving at that skin, next to the golden grasslands that light was beginning to light up.

In order to feel than the dream gobbled it up and his last thought was in the beautiful woman that was sleeping with a smile.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She had gotten startled and pressing the savannas on his chest I look from one side to the other, I observe the young housemaid that was cleaning the room leaving a tray of the breakfast on his bedside table.

– where are you ?–I ask around she, although you knew where you would go always during dawn and before nightfall when you began his sacred war. She I sigh and with a smile, you got up – You Prepare the restroom and my dress.

The youth assented in the meantime you left the room and you entered the little small room where the aroma of roses wrapped up the place. I lay aside the savanna and entering at the place feeling cynical at the thought of his beloved so elegant gentlemanly husband of wealthy transport with the low passion his impassible appearance.

Entering hot water she felt relaxed, in all his body and smiling you thought about the beloved smile of him. His golden eyes and his well shaped body and inclusive his so intense sentiments although he be ancient and noble family's noble.

He was a well-educated, invariable- composure man, refining and passionate. What else could you ask for? She came out of the restroom and you got dry with the maiden's help dressing her with a steed with his dress of long sleeves of not very clear colors, but, living persons.

His loose hair and a light tied plait quitting the fact that his face be framed in his pale skin, the butterflies would ripple in that day that would begin soon you wished to find it in the magical place enjoying dawn.

You smiled, in order to walk between the golden grasslands enjoying the heat that was beginning to grow on the sky. She I go up to the old leafless tree, butterflies undulating around he turned pale to come across his hat in the ground you stopped to come across his dear's clothing missing.

I blow the wind doing to ripple his hair, you felt a pain on the chest. His eyes blurred his hair themselves in the meantime you moved and you felt a sadness when failing to see him to come across a strange design that was on his dear's head.

You saw those little hands, some that were moving trying to reach for the wind and the undulating butterflies. The clothes usually his dear was using to use on and the fact that you indicated it so refined and elegant they found two beautiful children of pale complexion

She would take care of them, would not leave them because you knew that he was his beloved count, The powerful Count of the millennium that would finish with the destructive Cube of innocence and that would bring misfortunes to many lives more.

You would not leave him to die, you would prepare it to come across the rest of the clan that would form an unyielding unit. She knew that his destination already was drawn, after all that one you were loving to was now between his arms and you needed her more than ever.

At that time you would remember his poems, his melodies, his manners, all that he had delivered in his memory smiled at seeing towards children's pair that you may not have had in its entrails, but, now only you would take care of them with the same love the fact that you had given him all his knowledge would be in them.

–Mana, Nea, I will that way call them even than you… – she gossip smiling and kissing them in his little little heads wrapping them up in the shirt of lines that you had used the to give heat– Sean again the only Count.

 **Read of the Count and the Rose ( spring of 1745 ):** **Reciting a story to the children D.** **Campbell in his little cradle a night after singing to his nursemaid.**

 **Ecclesiastes 6:** **3-6**

 ***Campbell ( Scot ) In Celtic tongue signifies deformed.**


End file.
